


Spread your wings  ( Title in Progress)

by Shooting_Tree_123



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti CallmeCancelled, Big brother dream team, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Dream SMP characters, Hybrids, I just realised all the tags make this sound really angsty but i promise it's not, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, King Philza, Long Lost Prince Au, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Not CallmeCarson Friendly, Overprotective Family, Platonic Cuddling, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit, Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Dream Team, Sharing a Bed, Soft SBI, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, humans are assholes, it's true, lets make it a tag, soft characters, why isn't that a tag, why isn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Tree_123/pseuds/Shooting_Tree_123
Summary: After the 2 year war between the Antarctic Empire and Manberg, Emporer Philza was never the same. After the death of the youngest prince, Philza worked hard to create allies from all over the land as well as expand borders. Including Queen Puffy who also lost her little duckling in the same accident that costed Phil his youngest. Another of the alliance is with King C*rson a very unpleasant man they shared borders with although their alliance is rocky.After discovering an Orphanage at the edge of C*rson's kingdom Prince Wilbur goes to investigate and is overly suspicious of how the staff treats some of the Hybrids there. After talking with Phil they agree that since the orphanage is in C*rson's domain they should investigate further until they have enough evidence. Sending in two volunteers to investigate they begin to help the hybrids there as well as discover a scheme that's been in the making since the first war.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The tags are messed up because I copied and pasted them in because I needed to shut down my computer was unsure if they would save or not and they didn't. Don't worry I'll fix them....Probably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream / Technoblade, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot / Sally the Salmon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Warning before reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there this isn't a chapter it's more what you need to look out for whilst reading this story. The tags are messed up because I copied and pasted them in because I needed to shut down my computer was unsure if they would save or not and they didn't. Don't worry I'll fix them...Probably.

1: C*rson will be in this story but don't worry he will get the sh*t beat out of him both verbally and physically. and the only correct way to spell his name is C*rson. I shall take no slander.

2: There is referenced/implied Child abuse in this story although minor. I'm not 100% sure if I'll write that but don't worry I'll a warning before anything happens.

3: Character death does happen although most of them are minor characters. 

4: Graphic descriptions of blood and death, but minor.

5: Mild smut not between minors WTF is wrong with people if you do that.

6: I'm a multi-shipper who cannot make their mind so there will be multiple pairs of ships if you don't like that leave.

7: Not Cannon with Dream SMP Characters. Dream isn't a manipulative dick here. Philza isn't that bad of a dad (But he did neglect his kids for a while in this story but don't worry he makes up for it)

8: Not really a warning but I did want to let you know, this story is cross-posted on Wattpad

9: Updates will be slow because I have commitment issues and I'm in year 10. But I do promise to update.

10: Title is a work in progress so please leave Title suggestions.

11: Tags are broken but I will fix them at some point.

12: Everything between Minors is platonic 

13: Original Characters are in this story although most of them are not in any major plot.

If you could please leave Kudos and comments, it would help a lot. Thank you and Enjoy. (More warning could be added)


	2. Oh little boy when will you learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green-haired man suddenly looked up. Tommy felt the air leave him, and his heart drop. The greened haired man was faceless, almost like his face was just completely erased, but tears still streamed from his eyes.

Tommy's always had a fascination with fire. The way it burns so brightly. The way it destroys everything it touches, the heat having the ability to burn someone until their skin is crisped black and their eyes staring lifelessly into the flames. The Ability smoke has to choke someone so much quicker than the heat and flames.

He barely remembers anything from that day.

All Tommy remembers is a man screaming for another man.

The feeling of being shoved into the fireplace, the only place in the small wooden shack that wasn't on fire, the only place he and his friend would be safe.

He remembers the heat from the fire burning his arms, the way the smoke almost suffocates him, the feeling of fire licking at his skin. Almost touching but never truly.

Tommy doesn't remember how they escaped the house or why it even was on fire.

Sitting on snow in the front lawn with his friend, Tommy watched as the whole house was consumed in red, orange, and yellow, white still falling from the sky. The fire melted away some of the snow and created a large wet circle around the house.

It was beautiful.

He hated it.

The fire took away his parents. No those two weren't his parents or his friend's parents. He doesn't remember why he was with them. But he does remember their kind smiles and their hugs. They were good to him.

Whimpering to his left caught his attention caught his attention, His friend was clutching his face as tears flowed from his eyes. Tommy could smell the smell of cooking meat from his friend, he was confused as to why his friend had no meat on him. He grabs his friend's arms from their face.

Oh

That's why he smells cooked meat.

Everything is blank again.

Only red, white, orange, yellow

red, white, orange, yellow

red, white, orange, yellow

red, white, orange, yellow

red, white, orange, yellow

red, white, orange, yellow

over and over and over

and over

and over

and over

Why was the house on fire?

Red

Red

Red

Metallic smell

The smell of cooking meat

The heat from his back.

Why was there a fire?

A man is suddenly in front of him, burn scars littering his face and arms. Flecks of green and black decorated his cheeks, neck, arms, and collar bone, his hair a long bright faded green that went over his eyes and covered his face. The green-haired man you know his name, what's his name was on his knees looking down at what he was holding, an unconscious severely injured man, burns cover most of his lower body, one of his legs almost completely burnt black. His dark brown is almost completely singed off. You know him too

Tommy then realized that the man with the green hair was mumbling under his breath. Tommy was only able to catch some of what the green-haired man was saying.

"....onk...so sorry....thought was...hidden...eam...ffy....why....why..."

The green-haired man suddenly looked up. Tommy felt the air leave him, and his heart drop. The greened haired man was faceless, almost like his face was just completely erased, but tears still streamed from his eyes.

Eyeless although the man was Tommy knew he looking right at him. It was only then that Tommy realized he was no longer in his toddler body but he was now in the body of a teenage boy.

The man was yelling at him, He could hear him, what is he saying.

It was dark again.

Tommy gasped as the man was suddenly in front of him. His shoulders were and shooked harshly. more yelling.

"Tommy!"

"Tommy"!

Tommy startled awake. It was dark, Black so much black. The darkness was suffocating him. Something was holding him.. oh god. he had to get away, the thing will hurt him. Tommy struggled against the thing that was holding, he had to leave, had to get away.

"Hey hey, Tommy, Tommy your okay" 

Tubbo?

"Tubbo?" His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, to see Tubbo hovering over a worried look on his face, Tommy's wrists were in Tubbo's hands. Tubbo put one of his hands over Tubbo's, His heart was a steady beat

"Copying my breathing okay Tommy?"

The two boys both sat there for an extended amount of time neither wanting to move. Tommy gulped in air greedily as Tubbo rubbed his thumbs over Tommy's wrists, his touch helping calm Tommy down. Eventually, Tommy's breathing evened out, and Tubbo let go of his wrists. Tommy sat up, crossing his legs he sat in front of the other boy, Tubbo copied him.

"What happened," Tommy asked the other.

"You were thrashing in your sleep" Tubbo replied "And clawing at your arms" Tommy looked down at his arms as though only now realizing they were hurting. There were faded white and red lines on his arms "You were hurting yourself again"

"I can see that dickhead" Tommy sassed back, Tubbo smiled, before furrowing his eyebrows, he frowned at Tommy.

"Same Nightmare?" Tubbo asked worriedly. Tubbo was the only person Tommy told about the recurring nightmares he's been having for the past two weeks. If Tommy had a choice no one would have known but with two people living in a room that's only as big as a closet then people tend to notice if you're having nightmares or not. 

Tommy just nodded in response to Tubbo's question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tubbo always asked that after a nightmare.

Tommy scrunched his face up before replying "Fuck no"

Tubbo didn't look offended in fact he looked like he expected that, it was always Tommy's response.

"Would you like a hug?" Tubbo asked spreading his arms out in invitation.

"I'm a big man Tubbo" Tommy replied to him crossing his arms and looking away " Big men don't need hugs"

Tubbo huffed a chuckle but still kept his arms spread.

"Can I have a hug?" and cue the puppy dog eyes oh god.

Tommy knew what Tubbo was doing and told himself not to give in, Tubbo has used that on him too many times so he's immune now.

He's immune.

He's immune.

" Yes you can have a hug Tubbo"

God-dammit

Tubbo beamed at him before throwing his arms around Tommy's shoulders, Tommy let out an "oof" as the impact of the hug landed him on his side. Tubbo was still clinging to him 

"You're not going to let go any time soon are you?" Tommy asks already resigning to his fate

"Nope," Tubbo replied, popping the p.

"God your so clingy" Tommy replied wrapping his arms around Tubbo's shoulders.

The two teenage boys stayed in each other arms well until they were asleep. And if they were still curled around each other throughout the night, well no one had to know but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter pog. Please leave comments to tell me if you like the way the story is going or not. Also, this whole thing is un-beta'd so any spelling errors or weird sentences blame Grammarly.
> 
> Words :1171


End file.
